This invention relates to a container having a heating function and including a pyrogen or self-burning type heat-generating agent. The invention also relates to an ignition system for such a container.
Conventional self-heating containers of this general type are shown in, for example, Japanese utility model publications S.62-146427 and S.63-42089, which show arrangements where the pyrogen is ignited by means of a fuse or a filament-type electric heater. In addition, Japanese patent publication S.52-19358 shows an arrangement for ignition by an electric heater or by a lighter via an ignition hole.
In the conventional ignition methods, ignition was accomplished by a battery, lighter or other ignition means, which was inconvenient to use. Furthermore, a lighter or fuse is difficult to use outdoors during rain or strong winds.